With the growing popularity in the use of cell phones, users are also receiving alerts and notifications via the phone at an increasing rate. The alerts and notifications can be received according to different messaging technologies and for different purposes, such as SMS (short message service), emails, an upcoming meeting notification, an alarm, a geo-fencing reminder, and so on. The current phone experience is that an alert/notification is sent and received immediately and separately when the corresponding application or service detects a triggering event.